


The Suits Network

by agrajag



Category: Social Network (2010), Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York City’s best closer Harvey Specter disagrees with his associate Mike Ross’s intentions to represent Eduardo Saverin who is suing his best friend. To solve an office spat over an office spat, Harvey calls up Mark Zuckerberg and offers his help pro-bono.</p><p>I checked that none of the archive warnings directly apply, but you should know that this fic I originally rated R due to language, heavy suggestive themes, and alcohol/drug use (but not abuse).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suits Network

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted in four parts on my [tumblr](http://www.kittentraps.tumblr.com/tagged/the_suits_network) during the TSN-a-thon and, later on, the Suits-a-thon.
> 
> [Sheree](http://www.wholove.tumblr.com) made [this](http://kittentraps.tumblr.com/post/8101188337/wholove-so-you-guys-might-remember-a-week-or) lovely graphic for it.

Eduardo usually left his night class around 9 p.m. Calculating the distance from economics building to his dorm, he would be in his room by 9:13 p.m. exactly. If Mark’s date with Erica was going smoothly, which the odds of that being true were one to one million against, then he shouldn’t return to Kirkland until approximately midnight. It was only their second date, therefore Eduardo allotted time for a goodnight kiss and nothing more. This meant Eduardo had time to study, so he buried himself in his textbooks, not even bothering to change out of his suit. It wasn’t until around 2 a.m. that he allowed himself to check Mark’s blog to see how things had gone. He didn’t read past Erica Albright is a bitch before he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. His dorm was on the other side of campus, after all, and Eduardo had to get to Kirkland to stop Mark from doing something they would all regret.

Eduardo did not know what time it was when Mark told him, “I need you” but he knew he would always remember the moment.

“I’m here for you,” he said without second thought.

Dustin rolled around on Mark’s bed attempting to hold in his laughter. That was the last time Eduardo confided in him. At least Chris sat quietly on the couch pretending to be engrossed in whatever was on the television.

“No, I need the algorithm you used to rank chess players,” Mark clarified.

Right. Eduardo should have known it wasn’t him Mark needed. Numbers. Numbers he could deal with. Just like Mark could deal with code, and Chris could deal with words, and Dustin could deal with… Well, Dustin was special. He was a good programmer, but it appeared he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Wardo, come to help Marky. How sweet.”

Eduardo ignored him until later when he cheerfully informed them that, “The networks’ down” and their whole lives changed.

“Shit.”

——————————————————-

Even lines. Clean lines. Clean, clear glass walls. The modern exterior of the law firm reminded Eduardo of the Facebook offices. Sean Parker was wrong. Young, fresh faces met Eduardo as he entered the lobby.

“Excuse me?” he asked quietly. He hadn’t felt this intimidated since his father expected him to explain his future plans to an entire room filled with his father’s business associates. He had only been thirteen at the time.

A woman with bright red hair framing her face that looked just as fiery sneered. “May I help you?”

“I’m here to see Ms. Pearson. I have an appointment.”

“Oh, Mr. Saverin. I thought you’d be older.”

Okay, so maybe Sean Parker was half right.

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t be every day a college student sues a major company,” Eduardo said, aiming for a joking tone.

The woman just stared and made a quick call. “Ms. Pearson will see you now.”

Eduardo was led to a large glass cage, much like the one where his trust was betrayed. He shook his head as if it could dislodge the memory. Jessica Pearson stood at her desk and a man was seated on the couch. Hands were offered and introductions were made.

“Hello Mr. Saverin. Please call me Jessica, and this is Harvey Specter. He’s our best closer, possibly the best in that state.”

“Oh don’t be so modest Jessica,” Harvey said. “More like the country.”

“I know. That’s why I came here,” Eduardo explained. “I’m pretty sure I can win this case. The law is on my side. However Mark… Mr. Zuckerberg can be manipulative. That’s why I need you. You would have to come to California for the depositions, but if you truly are the best closer, this case won’t even make it to court.”

“He is the best Mr. Saverin,” Jessica reassured. “I’m positive Harvey will take your case.”

“Actually Jessica, I don’t think so.” Harvey picked up a folder and flipped through. Eduardo could only assume it was his file. He knew it made him look bad, but Mark was no angel. “You didn’t look over the documents before signing them?”

“I thought they were supposed to be my lawyers.”

“Regardless, it was a stupid mistake a kid like you would make. Sure, the law is on your side, but I don’t think it’s the right side. Your partner did what he had to do for the company. I’m sorry Mr. Saverin. I’m not going to take your case.”

“Harvey, wait. Excuse me for a minute,” Jessica said. She followed Harvey out and Eduardo watched as they argued quietly.

‘This is why this see through office trend is a bad idea,’ he thought. At least the interns at Facebook would see when Mark was skipping meals to code.

“I’m sorry Mr. Saverin, but Harvey is adamant about this.”

“Oh,” Eduardo whispered. He hadn’t even heard Jessica re-enter her office. “Well, thank you for your time Ms. Pearson.”

“Did I say we weren’t taking the case?” Jessica asked. She continued standing in front of the door, her arms crossed defiantly. “Harvey has an ego the size of China. A blind man could see that. However, he isn’t the only closer we have with a perfect record. His associate Mike Ross hasn’t lost a case in the few months he’s been here. Has a better bed side manner too.”

“Associate?”

“What? Have a problem with someone young?” Jessica just smiled and opened the door. “Mike? Would you mind coming here?”

A man with messy blonde hair and a skinny tie that clashed with his suit walked in. “What do you need Jessica? Harvey skip out on your meeting?”

“Mike, I’d like you to meet Eduardo Saverin,” Jessica said, ignoring Mike’s question.

“Oh wow. Facebook, right? Pleasure to meet you. Shame what happened.”

“He’s suing them. You’re on the case.”

“A high profile case? Without Harvey?”

“Don’t look so surprised,” Jessica said with a laugh. “Enjoy California Mike.”

——————————————————-

Eduardo was sitting on the floor, his head resting on Mark’s leg as he continued to refresh his fake Facebook page. His other hand was carding through Eduardo’s hair. He must not have realized what he was doing because since they had started whatever this was, Mark proved to not be very affectionate outside of the bedroom. Eduardo was afraid to speak, knowing it would break the peaceful spell that had fallen around the suite, but he had to talk to Mark.

“You know, you don’t have to go to California.”

Mark’s hand automatically stopped. “Really Wardo? Have you ever heard of a successful company operating out of Massachusetts?”

“Boston Market,” Eduardo mumbled.

“I’m being serious.”

“So am I. Okay, maybe it’s me being selfish since here is closer to New York, but I don’t see why it has to be California.”

“It’s only for the summer,” Mark said softly. “I’ll miss you too.”

Eduardo couldn’t help but smile, and he pulled Mark forward in his chair to give him a kiss. The angle was extremely awkward. Mark eventually climbed down onto the floor with Eduardo, locking his arms in a loose embrace around Eduardo’s neck.

“You’ll call whenever you have a chance,” he said sternly.

“Yes Mom,” Mark replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Well, that just ruined the mood.”

“Good,” Dustin shouted from the other room. “In case you two lovebirds forgot, I’m still here. You know what? Never mind. I’m going to go to the CS lab.” He grabbed his laptop, the power cord whipping behind him, and marched out the door.

“It’ll be okay,” Mark said once Dustin’s tirade was over. “We’ll figure it out.”

It wasn’t something Mark would normally say, but it appeased Eduardo. He allowed Mark to lead him to the bed where he took Eduardo apart with his lips and his teeth and his hands. Eduardo bit his bottom lip so hard he could almost taste the iron, his head thrashing against the scrunched up pillow. Once he was completely undone, Mark gave him a quick kiss before getting up to check Facebook ‘one last time.’

——————————————————-

Mike knew Harvey hated, no. Hated didn’t even begin to describe it. Harvey despised when Mike just barged into his office, but this was definitely more important than whatever client he was currently on the phone with. Donna glared at him as he brushed past.

“Careful. Some day your face is going to freeze that way,” Mike warned

“Well, at least my eyebrows won’t be permanently half-way up my forehead,” she quipped back.

Harvey tried to keep a straight face when he saw Mike, but it was evident he was not pleased. “I’ll have to call you back,” he said and hung up before the client could object. “See kid, you’re still not getting it.”

“Your meeting with Jessica was about the Saverin case, wasn’t it? Why didn’t you take it?”

“He made a rookie error. Since I already have one rookie to clean up after, I don’t see why I should even bother.”

“We’re still taking the case, of course.”

“Sure. Let her dump it on Louis or one of the other junior partners.” Harvey picked up the receiver and went to dial back his client.

Mike grabbed his hand and then flinched back. “You don’t understand. We’re still taking the case. I’m taking the case. Jessica put me on it. I mean, I’d love to work with you. We always do better when combining our heads, but I’ve already signed my first big client. Now I’m on my first big solo case. This is far from housing court.”

“Wait. Jessica put you on the case?”

“Yeah. What? Is there something wrong with that?”

“Something… Something wrong?” For once, it appeared Harvey was speechless. “I didn’t want that case, and she put my associate on it? Of course there’s something wrong.”

“You don’t think I can handle it?” Mike asked, hurt.

“Don’t make me have to say I think you can. You know that’s not the issue. I can’t have you out in California. There are cases here you need to work on.”

“Oh, like more cases at housing court?”

“Look Mike. The kid is wrong. Don’t waste your time on him.”

“That kid could have been me if you hadn’t swooped me under your wing, oh great mentor,” Mike snapped.

“How? You would have built an enterprise with Trevor dealing dope?”

Mike stormed out of Harvey’s office and found Jessica talking to a very distraught looking Louis. “When is the initial hearing for the Saverin case?”

“In a week.”

“I’m going to take the whole week off and prepare at home and leave on Sunday. Is that okay?”

Louis frowned even more if that was possible. Jessica noticed and honest to goodness laughed. “Go right head Mike.”

——————————————————-

“How do you do that?” Eduardo asked again. “You always get girls to hate us.”

“Considering both you and Chris are gay and I’m pansexual, I honestly think only Dustin would care since he has no other options.”

Eduardo blushed and tried to hide his face behind the collar of his jacket. “Who told you? Was it Dustin? Not Chris?”

“Don’t worry. Your friends didn’t rat you out,” Mark said bitterly. “I figured you would tell me when you ‘were ready.’ I don’t understand why you hadn’t yet. It’s not like I’m one to judge.”

“Mark, you just made a website that compared girls’s hotness after calling your ex-girlfriend a bitch on your blog.”

“So?”

“Never mind. So, what’s the plan then?”

Mark stopped abruptly and Eduardo tried to recover after walking right into him. “What plan?”

“I mean, what are we going to do about Facemash?”

“Nothing. That’s over and done with. We move onto the next project.”

“And what would that be?” Eduardo asked, steering Mark back onto the path.

“Not sure yet. So why didn’t you?”

Eduardo paused as he held the door to Kirkland open for Mark. “Didn’t what?” he asked, confusion twisting his features.

“Tell me you were gay. The only reason I could come up with was there’s a reason you wouldn’t want me to know, but what could that possibly be?” Mark refused to move, and Eduardo did not want to have this conversation outside.

“There isn’t a reason,” he said exasperated. “I just wasn’t ready. It took awhile to work up to telling Chris even though he’s out. Then it took even longer to tell Dustin. I was going to…”

Mark stood up on his tip-toes and kissed Eduardo. It was short, and Mark’s lips were chapped. Eduardo had to fight down the urge to chastise him to use Chap Stick more often. Instead he let the door go and it slammed shut. He fisted Mark’s oversized hoodie, and Mark had never looked more like a child trying to fit in at Harvard then he did in that moment. Eduardo ignored the other students filing around them, staring as if they were making a scene.

‘It was just a kiss,’ Eduardo thought. ‘Holy shit, I just kissed Mark.’

“You broke up with Erica.”

“Yes, as you dutifully pointed out. If you meant to say how soon it is for me to ‘move on’ I was well aware that she and I weren’t compatible.”

“Oh. Good.”

Eduardo kissed Mark then, and this time he gave everyone something to stare at.

——————————————————-

Harvey watched Mike pack his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and stopping to say goodbye to Rachel. He then waited approximately five minutes after Mike’s face disappeared behind the elevator door and calmly said, “Donna?” It was only 6 p.m. and Harvey wanted to leave the office.

“Don’t tell him I said this,” Donna said, her voice quiet and distant through the speaker. “But he’ll be fine.”

“I’m not worried about him. What makes you think I’m worried about him?”

“Oh please. I saw your little lover’s quarrel. You’re absolutely terrified that he’s making a mistake taking this case.”

Harvey picked up one of the baseballs lining his desk and began tossing it back and forth. It was a habit he had picked up from Mike, and he normally didn’t realize he was doing it. “That’s where you’re wrong. Donna, I need you to clear my schedule. I’m going to California.”

“You’re actually taking the case after saying no?” Donna asked, genuinely surprised.

“Not exactly.” Harvey switched the speaker off before Donna could say something and then did some digging. Despite running a social networking site, Mark Zuckerberg was exceedingly difficult to find. Even though Harvey constantly ensured Mike he did his best to make it look like he did a lot of work when he wasn’t, it truly passed off since he often did spend nights pouring over files. He could do research too, and it paid off in a direct number to Mark Zuckerberg’s office.

“City morgue,” said the voice on the other end, and Harvey almost hung up thinking the kid had played a practical joke. “You stab ‘em, we slab ‘em.”

“Yes, you’re very clever,” Harvey said with a sight. “Is this Mr. Zuckerberg?”

“Yo Mark. Phone’s for you.”

Harvey could hear the receiver being handed off as another voice said, “Of course it’s for me Dustin. It’s my office.”

“Hello Mr. Zuckerberg. I’m Harvey Specter.”

“I’m not interested,” Mark said curtly.

“How can you be when you don’t know what I’m offering?”

“You sound like either a sleazy lawyer or corrupt salesman.”

“You are right. I am a lawyer and…”

“And I don’t need a lawyer,” Mark said sharply. “I have a lawyer. I have several lawyers.”

“Listen kid. You think you know what you’re doing because you started something and it grew, but you don’t.” Harvey realized he was grasping the baseball in his hand so tightly his knuckles had turned white. He dropped it and watched it roll slowly off his desk. “Mr. Saverin is suing you for money that legally is his but that he does not deserve.”

“I don’t care about the money.”

“You have to care about the money, and you obviously do since you haven’t made him go away yet.”

“You see right through me,” Mark said sarcastically. “I think my lawyers can handle it. Why do you think you’re even more qualified for the job Mr. Specter?”

“I’m glad you ask that Mr. Zuckerberg. First off, I’m the best damn closer in the country. However, the second reason is more important. My rookie associate is defending Saverin when I told him it was a mistake.”

“Wait. Then how can you…”

“I can if I work pro-bono, and I’m willing to do that for you Mr. Zuckerberg.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Harvey said as he picked up the baseball from where it fell. He walked back over to his desk and straightened it in its stand. “Why would you cut out your best friend from the company you started together?”

——————————————————-

The sound of plastic upon plastic was intensely gratifying, but it was the flash of emotion that crossed Mark’s face that had Eduardo grinning smugly. Of course he would care if his poor laptop was hurt but not his boyfriend. His boyfriend was completely disposable.

Eduardo told himself to keep eye contact. He couldn’t give Mark the satisfaction of peering down at the hundreds of pieces littering the floor, calculating how grave what he’d done truly was. No, Eduardo looked Mark straight in the eye as he yelled because there was no other way to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Hundreds of tears to join the hundreds of pieces.

“You better lawyer up asshole because I’m not coming back for thirty percent,” Eduardo said. He could feel the hatred coursing through his veins. He wanted nothing more than to dig the knife in even deeper. “I’m coming back for everything.”

Dustin trailed after Eduardo, weaving between the two security guards and muttering something Eduardo couldn’t make out, but it resulted in them being alone as the elevator made its way up the floors. Dustin watched the light climb up, and Eduardo knew better than to force Dustin when he was thinking of what to say. Dustin rarely thought before he spoke, so they always knew it had to be important.

“I didn’t know,” he eventually whispered. “I mean, I suspected something was up. Sean was… scheming. I’m so, so sorry Wardo.”

“Don’t apologize Dustin. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“No, I do. I could have done something.”

“Have any of us ever been able to talk Mark out of doing something once his mind was set?”

Dustin laughed nervously. “You have a point. Hey, if you were able to talk him out of Facemash maybe we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“I wouldn’t wish that,” Eduardo whispered. “Even with what happened.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“It’s all over. I’m… I’m going to sue him. I really am.”

“Well, I love you man, and I love Mark. I don’t know what else I can say. See you around?”

“Yeah, see you around Dustin.”

The elevator door sprung open and Eduardo slouched against the clear wall and stabbed the ground button. Clean, clear glass walls. Eduardo hated the modern look. He liked the appeal of old America. It was abundant at Harvard. He supposed he would go back to school now and hire the best damn lawyer money could buy. Mark didn’t care about money? Eduardo would see about that.

——————————————————-

“How many times am I going to have to relive this?” Eduardo asked. He ran his fingers through his hair, musing up the excessive amount of gel he wore in yet another futile attempt to look older. “It’s bad enough I’ve relived it hundreds of times in my head.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Saverin, but we have to cover everything so we can have a solid case,” Mike explained.

“Please Mike. Call me War… Eduardo. Mr. Saverin just makes me think of my father.”

Mike smiled and didn’t mention the hair, the suits, the accessories that Eduardo most likely did not realize made him more like the older Saverin than he would admit. “Okay, so I know this is going to be difficult. Just take your time and start from the beginning.”

“Well, I guess it stated with Erica.”

“Erica?”

“Erica Albright. Mark was on a date with her, and she called him an asshole and walked out. It’s what eventually led to Mark making Facemash.”

Mike scribbled down the name and a few other notes. “Okay, good. I’ll track her down for the depositions.”

“Wait, why? She didn’t have anything to do with this. There’s no point in bringing that all back up.”

“It’s just to be thorough,” Mike reassured. “Solid case, remember?”

“I don’t want to embarrass Mark,” Eduardo protested. “Yes, he can be an asshole. We don’t need Erica to prove that. I went out with Mark longer then she did. Besides, I’m not suing him for being an asshole. Even if that is one of the reasons why we’re here in the first place.”

Eduardo had been pacing the room and collapsed on the couch next to Mike. He buried his face behind his hands and sighed.

“Uh, how long did you and Mr. Zuckerberg…”

“Date? Look, I’m sorry Mike. I should have told you right away, but there wasn’t ever a good time. I knew I’d have to eventually. I’m not ashamed of it. We only never went public because of the fact that we worked together.”

“Eduardo, I know you don’t need me to tell you that this could potentially ruin our case.”

“I didn’t freeze the account because we had been fighting as a couple. It was purely a business decision. And to answer your question, it was about a year. We got together after Facemash.”

Mike reached out and rested his hand on Eduardo’s knee. “I really am sorry,” he said quietly.

“Yeah. So am I.”

—————————————————-

The rain was freezing despite the warm California air, and Eduardo tried to pull his jacket around himself even tighter. He had been knocking on the door for ten minutes. At first he feared he might have the wrong address and would be waking up the entire household at the indecent hour of 3 a.m. However the dull throb of music confirmed that Eduardo was at the right house, but no one could hear him. When Sean answered the door, Eduardo thought how he would rather still be waiting in the rain instead.

“What is he doing here?” he asked Mark once he slammed the hallway door shut.

Mark evaded the question of course and started ranting about everything they had accomplished so far. Eduardo’s head started to spin.

“I need you out here,” Mark said quietly. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Why? You still don’t want Sean to find out? Mark, he’s going to eventually if he’s working with us.”

Mark surged forward and kissed Eduardo roughly, shoving his back against the wall, and tried to unbutton his soaking wet pants. “I don’t want you to get left behind,” he whispered, trailing kisses along Eduardo’s neck.

“What do you mean get left behind?”

“I need you Wardo,” Mark said with a choked off moan.

“Okay, yeah. I’ll stay,” Eduardo said because what else could he say.

—————————————————-

“Did Mr. Saverin ever do anything that would have been just cause to cut him out of the company?” Harvey asked.

“No,” Mark said simply, refusing to look up from his laptop.

“Nothing at all in the entire year?” Harvey glared at Mark and, not for the first time that day, questioned why he was doing this again. “You wouldn’t even consider freezing the account cause? It was a reckless and immature move.”

“It’s what he had to do.”

Harvey frowned. In the one day he had known Mark he could tell that wasn’t something he would normally say. He had just brought up the subject of Eduardo and, while Mark had been mostly unresponsive before, he was even more so. His typing sped up and he refused to glance in Harvey’s direction once in awhile to acknowledge that he was there.

“Well, I’m going to have Rachel, one of our paralegals back in New York, go through Mr. Saverin’s life since Facebook started. If there is anything she will find it. When were you going to tell me you were still in love with him?”

“Don’t sound so smug,” Mark said, actually smiling. “That was hardly privileged information. Wardo and I only stayed out of the public’s eye for Facebook. Every employee who worked here at the time had to sign a nondisclosure agreement although I never thought it would be necessary.”

“Though you honestly think your personal relationship will be left unscathed by this. Mr. Zuckerberg, I have seen marriages collapse when the lawsuit was for a fraction of the money Saverin’s suing you for.”

“You really have to stop acting like you know Wardo and I. Now, if you don’t mind, I have to fix a glitch in one of our new applications.”

“I do mind,” Harvey said as stubborn as ever.

“And I wasn’t asking.”

An intern opened the door to Mark’s office with a quiet, “Mr. Specter?” Harvey briefly thought of smashing Mark’s laptop, but considering what happened to the last person to do so, he left without complaint.

‘Got to admit, kid is smart,’ he thought.

—————————————————-

Studying public relations had plenty of benefits Eduardo found out. The night before he and Mark were to leave for New York, Chris burst into the suite whistling loudly.

“Wardo. Mark,” he had called. “You guys are not going to believe this. I set up another meeting.”

“Chris, we already have ten meetings,” Eduardo had said with a sight. “Getting Mark to sit through those ten will be torture enough. You’re just going to have to cancel.”

“But it’s with Sean Parker. The guy who founded Napster. He’s seen The Facebook and really wants to meet Mark.”

Mark had decided to pay attention then, completely abandoning his laptop and joining the conversation. “Don’t be stupid Wardo. Of course we’ll go. Sean Parker is like us: starting a company young. Better than wasting time on pompous, potential investors.”

“Wait, so he can’t wait to meet Mark? What about me?”

Chris had ignored Eduardo and handed Mark a slip of paper. “Time and place. Don’t be late.”

Several days later, Eduardo was compulsively checking his watch. He had done his research on Sean Parker, and he should not have been the least bit surprised that he could not bother to show up at the right time.

“He’s not a god,” he mumbled in response to something Mark had said in Sean’s defense.

“Then what is he?”

“He’s twenty-five minutes late.”

Eduardo knew as soon as he first saw Sean that he disliked him. He stopped to say hello to everyone he passed so Mark and Eduardo could clearly see that he knew people. When he finally stopped at their table, he introduced himself as if he didn’t expect them to already know. Eduardo reluctantly let go of Mark’s hand, for they had been discreetly holding them under the table, and shook Sean’s. The dinner was one of the most uncomfortable moments in Eduardo’s life. Sean ranted about all that had gone wrong with Napster, and Eduardo kept thinking that he was not very good at selling himself as an important assent to The Facebook. Once they finally arrived onto that topic, Eduardo started by asking about advertising since that was what they were supposed to be doing in New York in the first place.

“Well, neither of you is right yet,” Sean said. Eduardo nodded and thought, ‘I can live with that.’

Sean left not too soon after. Eduardo was thankful that it was over and done with - positive that he could put it all behind him now. However once he and Mark had settled down in a cab and told the driver the name of their hotel, Mark brought it up again, his voice quiet but firm. “You want to end the party at eleven.”

“Could you please stop using the nonsensical party analogy?” Eduardo asked. “You don’t even like going to parties.”

“That’s because I’d rather be alone with you,” Mark said, resting his head on Eduardo’s shoulder.

Eduardo couldn’t help but smile at the sign of affection. For Mark, it was more than what he was normally comfortable with, especially in public. Eduardo could feel his anger subsiding fast. They could always discuss advertising another time.

—————————————————-

“I should inform you, as my lawyer, that I’m also a witness in another lawsuit against Mark,” Eduardo said.

Mike’s fork clattered to his plate. Eduardo had invited him out for lunch before they were to continue going over the case. Their food had just arrived when Eduardo decided to share this piece of information.

“I thought we were going to eat first,” Mike said with a nervous laugh. “I assume you’re referring to the Winklevoss and Nerendra lawsuit.”

“Yes,” Eduardo said without looking up as he pushed his food around. “Cameron Winklevoss came to me when he heard that I was suing Mark as well and asked. They figure I’ll be able to say Mark was stealing code from Harvard Connection for Facebook.”

This time Mike started choking on his drink. “Was he? Did you know?” he asked, still coughing.

“What? Oh no. Mark didn’t use any of their code. He was always capable of taking something, an idea, and making it better.”

“So why be a witness then?”

“I don’t know,” Eduardo said with a shrug. He finally looked up and started Mike straight in the eye. “Maybe I just want to make sure that I still have his attention.”

“You must really hate him,” Mike said. Before he realized what he was doing, he reached across the table and placed his hand over Eduardo’s. “I will do everything I can to help you win.”

“Well, you are the best, right?”

“Minus Harvey, right.”

“What’s his deal anyway?”

“Harvey… Well, Harvey is one of a kind. He has this reputation as a shrewd lawyer who doesn’t give a crap about anyone, particularly his clients. I think deep down he does care, but apparently you can’t move forward in the law world without being an asshole.”

“You manage,” Eduardo said as he gave Mike’s hand a squeeze.

“I’m only an associate.” Mike quickly pulled his hand back. “I shouldn’t even be working for Harvey.”

“Mike, don’t do that. Don’t put yourself down. Trust me. I know all about that. You can’t beat yourself up because you don’t think you’re meeting other’s expectations. You are a good lawyer.”

“Yeah, I am good at what I do,” Mike mumbled.

“We both try a little too hard, don’t we? Though you wear the suits better.” Eduardo looked away again and blushed. “I’m sorry. That was inappropriate.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was,” Mike said, and they both started laughing. “It’s alright Wardo.”

Eduardo did not correct him.

—————————————————-

“Mark, what is this?” Eduardo held the piece of paper as far away from his person as he could. The distance only obscured the words he had already read; it did not make it less real.

“It’s a cease and desist letter,” Mark said. He clearly did not think it was an issue. “Are you even hearing me Wardo? We can’t start advertising on The Facebook . Right now everyone thinks it’s cool. We’re the presidents of our own final club, remember?”

“We won’t be for much longer. This says the Winklevoss twins are saying you stole their code. Did you?”

“They came to me with an idea. I had a better one,” Mark said quickly. Eduardo almost did not believe it at first, but it was the first time he had ever seen Mark nervous. “I did not take any of their code.”

“Well, they seem to think you did. We have to do something about this.”

“I took care of it.”

Eduardo started at Mark incredulously, the letter still clutched tightly in his hand. “Really?”

“Really Wardo. I took care of it.”

Mark looked uncomfortable as Eduardo kneeled down in front of him. “Mark, if there is anything, and I mean anything at all, I’m the guy you can talk to. I’m not only your best friend but your boyfriend and now business partner. You should be able to tell me these things.”

“Best friend, I guess yes. Only because Dustin is my other option. Business partner, yes. That much is true. Boyfriend? No.”

“I’m not going through this again,” Eduardo groaned.

“But I thought you wanted to talk about these things,” Mark said sarcastically. “Wardo, you know I don’t want to put a label on this.”

“Says the guy who meticulously labels all his files.”

“Programs are easy to label. Humans are more complex. There isn’t a code I can type to make you behave differently.”

“I’m not Erica,” Eduardo whispered.

Mark locked himself in his room for the rest of the night.

—————————————————-

Mike was on his way out of the lobby when he heard a familiar voice. He back tracked and stood discreetly behind a planter to watch the man who appeared to be flirting with the woman working at the check in counter.

‘That’s definitely something he’d do,’ Mike thought. ‘But what would Harvey be doing in California?’ He laughed at how ridiculous the notion was and started for the front door again.

“Mike. There you are. I was wondering when I was going to run into you.”

“Harvey,” Mike said surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, Mr. Zuckerberg was nice enough to set me up at the Hilton, but it just didn’t seem right. I looked up where you were staying and got a room here. I have to say it’s a step down from the Hilton, but at least it’s closer to the Facebook offices.”

“No, I meant what are you doing in California? And what about Facebook? Harvey, what is going on?”

“I’m representing Mr. Zuckerberg, of course.”

Now Mike was positive he had gone insane. “You can’t do that,” he shouted.

“Yes I can. I took the case pro-bono.”

“Okay, now I know you’re joking. You’d never willingly take a case pro-bono. So what is it? Jessica make you fly out after all to help me?”

“Oh no. Not at all,” Harvey said with a smirk. “The lovely Jessica still has the utmost confidence in you. However, I still don’t. See you tomorrow.”

Mike watched, dumb-struck, as Harvey walked away.

“Shit.”

—————————————————-

Eduardo had reached the point where he wanted it all to be over with. Then he could sweep up the burned remains of his dignity and lock them away so every once in awhile when someone would inevitably mention Facebook, he could feel the anger flare up. However, he still had a week to stew. Mike had not only Eric to depose, but Chris and Dustin as well, while Mark’s lawyers began building their case. One more week, and then Eduardo would face Mark again for the first time in years. Not that Eduardo was counting. Not that he knew it was three anniversaries missed, that he could have shared with Mark, wasted drowning in legal jargon. It was strange, he thought, that the only thing keeping him sane through it all happened to be a lawyer.

Mike would meet Eduardo after the depositions at whichever restaurant Eduardo had picked and catch him up on how things were going.

“Mr. Moskovitz and Mr. Hughes are telling the same story,” Mike said around a mouthful of steak. “They knew Mr. Parker had convinced Mr. Zuckerberg to draw up some new papers, but they were definitely unaware that they were contracts.”

“Well, that’s sort of good, right?” Eduardo asked. “It’s clear that Mark and Sean wanted to do this without any of the other employees finding out. They knew that they’d try to stop them.”

“That may be the case, but it’s all circumstantial. I do have some good news from Miss Albright’s deposition, though.”

Eduardo frowned and drank nearly his whole glass of wine. He was certainly too sober to deal with everything. “Seriously?”

“I know,” Mike said, immediately refilling Eduardo’s glass. “I honestly thought it would just be a cut and dry procedure, and at first it was. She mentioned that they were bickering, and I began to think I was wasting my time. However, something she had said earlier caught my attention. Final clubs.”

“Final clubs?”

“Yeah. Mr. Zuckerberg apparently could not stop talking about two things. You, which I suppose that makes sense from what you’ve told me, and wanting to get into a final club. He never did, but you did.”

“That has nothing to do with Facebook,” Eduardo said, genuinely confused. Mike had a tendency to talk in circles before he arrived to his point and let everyone else listening know what exactly was going on. Eduardo had a feeling he did not just do it in court for a jury’s benefit.

“It may not seem that way, but what if Mr. Zuckerberg had been planning to exact his revenge when the opportunity rose?”

“Now that’s all circumstantial,” Eduardo said. He began to laugh. “It also sounds like the plot of a bad thriller or something.”

“Okay, what if I told you I just wanted to see you smile?” Mike asked. Even in the low candlelight, Eduardo could see him blushing.

“Then I’d say it worked.”

Eduardo was incredibly rusty at flirting. Mark had broken his heart, not to sound like a walking cliché, and he had not even attempted one long lasting relationship since. Casual hook-ups in bars never seemed to care whether or not Eduardo had a witty repertoire, but Mike? Mike matched Eduardo in intelligence and style. He had a sense of humor Eduardo would not admit he was very much jealous out (but he was). Eduardo wanted to do this right. The depositions would end, and Mike would fly back to New York. Eduardo had been unsure of his plans once the lawsuits were over, but he had grown accustomed to New York when he was staying in the States. The crazy notion of running away to Singapore for good was recently being pushed aside.

“I’m glad,” was all Mike said. Their ankles brushed under the table, though, and Mike’s cheeks were still flushed and not just from the wine. Eduardo smiled again.

—————————————————

“I know what the next project is,” Mark said and that was enough to lure Eduardo outside in the below freezing weather.

When it appeared Mark wasn’t going to tell Eduardo until he was prompted, Eduardo sighed and started a lecture. “You know, you told me you were busy tonight. I would have appreciated it if you came to the party.”

“I did come.”

“Only to drag me outside to probably tell me something code related which is what you were doing instead of studying like you told me you were.”

“I was studying, and then I got it. The idea for the next project.”

Mark went on to describe The Facebook, or the most basic, skeletal outline, but it would become The Facebook. A final club online that would be exclusive, but not in the traditional sense. Forget the Phoenix. It would be the future. It sounded good – insanely good. Eduardo couldn’t focus as Mark spoke, however, and he wrapped his arms around himself trying to generate some body heat.

“I can’t feel my legs,” he croaked.

“I know. I’m excited too,” Mark said, completely oblivious to Eduardo shaking in front of him.

“Mark, you run hot. Gimme your hoodie.”

“But then I wouldn’t be hot.”

“Ever the romantic,” Eduardo mumbled. “Look, let’s head back to the suite and you can tell me more about the site. I’m sure you already have it all mapped out in your head.”

Eduardo steered them in the direction of Kirkland and smiled when Mark eventually caught on and pulled his hoodie over his head, somehow managing to muss up his curls even more. He grabbed the atrocious hat from Eduardo’s head and threw it into a snow bank.

“That’s littering you know,” Eduardo said. His words were muffled as Mark slipped the hoodie over his head. His arms became stuck, and they both struggled to finally pull it on all the way.

“I’m doing you a favor,” Mark said seriously. “Two favors, in fact, so I wouldn’t push it.”

Eduardo laughed and shoved his hands in the pocket of Mark’s hoodie. He knew it was a rare occurrence and was determined to memorize the feel of the fabric under his fingertips.

Exclusive final club where they were the presidents, he told himself. He knew Mark could do it.

—————————————————

The entire building was flowing with artificially cooled air to protect the occupants from the California heat. It still seemed the conference room where Mike led Eduardo was even colder, but that was most likely due to the icy stare Mark shot him as they took their seats. Mark had of course not bothered to dress appropriately, a hoodie sheltering him from the chilly air. Eduardo tried not to think about how he was envious of the warmth it provided that his suit jacket lacked. The silence was unbearable, and Eduardo began to wonder where Mark’s lawyer could be.

“Oh, here comes Harvey,” Mike said and pushed his chair back.

“Wait, Harvey?” Eduardo asked. Sure enough Harvey entered the room along with a woman and shook Mike’s hand.

“Mr. Ross, this is Ms. Marilyn Delpy. She’s with the firm and is here to observe the depositions.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. Delpy,” Mike said. He shook her hand as well and they all took their seats.

Eduardo leaned over and whispered harshly in Mike’s ear, “What is going on?”

“We’d like to start with the testimony given by Miss Erica Albright concerning the night Facemash was created,” Mike said ignoring Eduardo as he jabbed him in the side. Unfortunately staring with his theory that Mark had intended to cut Eduardo out of Facebook all along did not go over well. Harvey scoffed and interrupted before Mike could continue.

“That is nothing but a gross exaggeration,” he said coolly.

“Did she really say that?” Mark asked.

“Mr. Zuckerberg, I advise you to not say anything.”

“They had no right to depose her.”

“No, they didn’t,” Harvey agreed, shooting a glare at Mike. “Now, if we could actually begin the depositions, I’d like to start after Facemash when Mr. Zuckerberg came to Mr. Saverin with the idea for Facebook.”

“The Facebook,” Eduardo corrected. “It was The Facebook back then Mr. Specter.”

“I apologize. The Facebook. Name change noted, though it appears you’re still just as immature as when you froze the accounts.”

“Harvey, that was uncalled for,” Mike warned. “You know nothing about Mr. Saverin and you are jumping ahead.”

Eduardo prodded Mike again and gestured to the door.

“Something wrong?” Harvey asked with a smirk.

“Let’s break for lunch, shall we?” Mike rushed out of the room with Eduardo not far behind. “Wardo, what are you doing? I can’t concentrate in there.”

“You could have told me that Harvey was representing Mark,” Eduardo said, his voice wavering as he tried not to shout. “That was a surprise I could have done without. Does he insult everyone?”

“Well, besides Donna, who does everything for him that I don’t do, and Jessica, though he does occasionally, then yes. He insults everyone. Don’t take it personally. As for not telling you, I am so sorry Wardo. I should have but, honestly, I only found out a week ago myself. I was going to tell you at dinner some time, but I kept putting it off.”

“It’s alright,” Eduardo whispered.

Harvey strolled past them carrying a burger. “Hey, since you two are such good friends, you should add each other on Facebook.”

“God, he is being such an asshole today,” Mike muttered as he walked away.

“Guess he and Mark deserve each other.”

It was not completely intentional. When Eduardo returned to his hotel room once they had finished for the day he dug out his laptop. First he checked his e-mail. There was one from Celina, his partner, checking in, and there was one from his mother, though she had signed both her and his father’s names. After Eduardo had responded to those, he brought up Facebook and logged into his often neglected account. He almost did not realize he had typed ‘Mike Ross’ in the search bar.

Mike’s profile did not list much information. He did not even have Harvard under his education. Eduardo kept scrolling down and laughed at the inspirational quotes and jam bands. Then he hit the bottom of the page, and his heart skipped a beat.

Interested In: Men and Women

Relationship Status: Single

Eduardo scrolled back up and hit ‘Send Friend Request.’

—————————————————

Smoking was a filthy habit, and Eduardo knew he never should have started. He just needed something to calm his nerves while Mark, Dustin and Sean did God knows what out in California. Eduardo kept telling himself to not even think about it as he lay sprawled out across his bed, the cigarette dangling between his lips. He was only causing himself to become more paranoid reading online articles about Sean’s drug busts and charges of corrupting minors. For a second Eduardo thought about Mark out there with all the good looking Hollywood types. If he were able to pull himself away from the computer for just a minute… No, Eduardo wouldn’t let his mind go there. Considering he had to freeze the accounts to get Mark’s attention, it would take a miracle for someone else.

Eduardo’s phone rang and broke the trance like state he was in. He scrambled to pick it up and smirked when he saw it was Mark. He took a long drag on his cigarette and put it out in the trash bin as he hit ‘accept.’

“Yeah?”

Mark’s voice came through loud even on the cell phone’s small speakers. For anyone else it would barely even register as raising their voice, but for Mark it was shouting. “You froze the accounts.”

“I did.”

“You could have jeopardized the entire company,” Mark said as he started to rant. Eduardo spaced out as he could smell something burning. He looked around and saw his trash can ignite as Mark yelled,” We don’t crash ever.”

“Holy shit.” Eduardo ran into the kitchenette, desperately trying to find the fire extinguisher. “Hang on, hang on, hang on,” he mumbled as he hit speaker phone and threw the cell skittering across the bed.

“Maybe you were frustrated,” Mark’s voice said, filling the room. Eduardo can tell he calmed down as he watched the white foam virtually save yet destroy everything in the room. “Maybe you were angry.”

“I’m sorry,” Eduardo said and picked up the phone again. “Maybe I was angry and maybe it was childish, but I had to get your attention.”

Then Mark told him about Peter Thiel, and Eduardo smiled – despite the anger he still felt, despite the adrenaline still coursing through him, despite the smoke still choking him. It had been worth it, and that was all that mattered.

“I need my CFO,” Mark said.

Eduardo tried to hold back tears. Not boyfriend, no. His CFO. Maybe now they could go public. They had made it this far. They could do whatever they wanted. “I’m on my way.”

“Wardo? We did it.”

—————————————————

“Is that a joint?” Eduardo asked. He had hailed a taxi and gone to Mike’s hotel. The depositions were going badly, but not just for Eduardo. The entire affair was wearing everyone out. As soon as they had finished for the day, the sky became overcast and it had not stopped raining since. The weather was appropriate, of course, but Eduardo couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to talk to someone, and Mike was the only person he knew in the state. Eduardo’s hair was falling in his eyes, the rain sufficiently washing away the gel in the time it took to rush into the lobby. He felt his heart sink, the scene all too similar to California years ago.

Mike opened his mouth to explain thus effectively dropping the join down the front of his suit. “Shit,” he yelled and started slapping himself in an attempt to put it out.

Sighing, Eduardo pushed Mike back into the room and closed the door behind them. He unbuttoned Mike’s shirt half-way and successfully saved him from getting burned. Eduardo contemplated everything for a second and decided that what he needed was to get his mind off of Mark, and Facebook, and the air conditioned air that made it hard to breath. He brought the joint up to his lips and inhaled deeply.

“Shit,” Mike repeated, this time in admiration.

“I haven’t smoked since… freshman year,” Eduardo said. He passed the joint back to Mike and released the smoke in a ring around his head. “I mean, once Mark started Facebook, we had to think about that. Sure, Sean got the interns high all the time in Palo Alto, but Mark and I actually tried to grow up.”

“You Harvard boys aren’t as straight laced as you look, huh?” Mike asked, fishing out some papers to roll another joint.

Eduardo started at him. “Mike, you went to Harvard too.”

“Oh yeah,” Mike said. He paused for a second to lick the joint and then light it. “I meant you non-law boys. Obviously we’re fucking crazy at Harvard Law. Shit, I am so high right now.”

“Gimme that. I won’t even ask how much you smoked before I got here.” Eduardo took another drag and began to feel the effects. Everything had a slight blur around the edges, and he knew that this was exactly what he needed. “Do you often smoke while on a case?”

“No, not usually. Well, once before. Louis told me to, though. But usually no. Never in the morning.”

Eduardo started laughing and walked over to the bed. Mike had files spread across the blanket, and Eduardo knew he was nowhere near as stressed as Mike must have been. He picked them up carefully and then flopped down causing the mattress to creak. “Do you think he’ll settle so we can all forget about this already.”

“I don’t know,” Mike mumbled. “Can we not talk about it for one night? I’m at the point where I would take housing court over this.”

“I’d hire you for housing court,” Eduardo said. He realized it made no sense. He wasn’t that high yet, but maybe he could get away with blaming the weed. “You should come over here and let me shotgun you.”

“Thought you said I couldn’t have anymore?”

“Thought you’d say we shouldn’t do it for a different reason.”

Mike sauntered over to the bed, crawling over Eduardo. “Well, I’m not the most morally sound lawyer.”

“I was led to believe none of you were.” Eduardo said. He passed the joint to Mike and tried to not look too anxious.

“I’m worse than Harvey,” Mike whispered. Then, he took a drag and lined his lips with Eduardo’s. He blew the smoke into his mouth and pulled back so Eduardo could exhale.

Eduardo knew they shouldn’t go further. At least not until the depositions were over – if they ever would be. He and Mike ended up cuddling on the creaky bed, both still in their suits, talking sleepily about anything but Facebook. As Mike began to drift off, Eduardo said, “I know you’re not as bad as Harvey. Not just morally.”

Mike smiled and mumbled ‘Wardo’ before falling asleep.

—————————————————

Eduardo knew he would never admit he did this if anyone were to ask. He stood outside the bank, scared to go inside. It was not that he was unsure of what he was about to do. He had never been more sure of anything in his life except for that first moment when he said ‘I love you.’ He still meant it too, but Mark needed to realize Eduardo was still a part of the company.

Eduardo was on his third cigarette since he arrived at the bank. He tells himself ‘enough is enough’ and tosses the butt in the ashtray. There are hundreds of noises bouncing off the walls as he approaches the counter, but all Eduardo can hear is the sound of his expensive shoes against the tile. He feels like the only person in the bank while simultaneously all eyes are on him. They know what he’s about to do.

Somehow Eduardo managed to calmly inform the teller he wished to freeze the account. He imagined how Mark would explode when he went to write a check or take out money. It probably wouldn’t even be for Facebook. Sean would insist they needed a new gaming system or an intern’s night out or maybe Sean would get Mark high. Mark was always more tactile when he smoked. Eduardo thought about the last time Billy brought over some of his stash and they all got stoned, watching Star Wars and imitating Yoda. It had been before Facebook, before Facemash, and yet Mark had been hanging all over Eduardo. What if he was doing that to Sean right then?

Eduardo was not the jealous type. He rationalized this as he lit up cigarette number four, walking down the street. The account was frozen, though, and if Sean touched Mark, it was good revenge.

—————————————————

Mark cornered Eduardo during their lunch break. Mike had left to use the rest room, and Mark just appeared as if he were waiting from a distance. Eduardo sighed and tried to not look him in the eye.

“I can’t talk to you without both of our lawyers present,” he said as he was practically programmed to do.

“Not the best idea if you’re fucking yours,” Mark shot back.

“What the fuck Mark? How can you say shit like that?”

“I know that look Wardo. You always looked that happy after we fucked.”

“You don’t have the right to make assumptions like that Mark,” Eduardo said. His voice betrayed him and shook with every word. “And you lost the right to call me Wardo a long time ago.”

“Oh, but he can call you that? I gave you the nickname, Wardo. Until me you were still daddy’s little boy. Prime and proper. Tell me something. Is your father still unaware that you like taking it up the ass?”

Eduardo’s knuckles had turned white from where he was gripping the edge of the table. He was so furious he felt as if he were on fire. Before he could respond, Mike returned.

“Excuse me Mr. Zuckerberg, but I could add a harassment charge if you’d like.”

Mark refused to look up, fixating his gaze on Eduardo. “That won’t be necessary. We’re done here.” He stood up slowly, turned to Mike and whispered something. He walked away, then, hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets. At least he had a dress shirt underneath it this time.

“Thank you,” Eduardo said quietly. He wanted to reach out and grab Mike’s hand, but if Mark had picked up on his attraction to him, then Harvey knew as well. Eduardo couldn’t risk it. “What did he, uh, say?”

“I probably shouldn’t tell you,” Mike said. “They’re close to settling and well… I don’t want you to make a bad decision.”

“Mike, what are you talking about?”

“He told me not to hurt you or he’d unleash a virus so deadly on my computer that I would malfunction.”

“What? He can’t pull this kind of shit. Mike, I’m so sorry he threatened you.”

“With a computer virus. I don’t even have a home computer. I guess he could attack my work computer which would be horrible, but the firm would replace it within an hour. No skin off my nose.”

Eduardo smiled. “I really want to kiss you right now, but that would be appropriate.”

“Oh, yeah. That would be, uh, a bad idea.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“God Wardo. No, I’m sorry.” Mike, bolder than Eduardo was, reached across the table and held Eduardo’s hand. “What I meant was it’s a bad idea to do it here. We definitely should later. Yeah, definitely.”

“So you are morally corrupt,” Eduardo said, laughing.

“Only for you.”

—————————————————

Mark had been passive aggressive in bed the first couple of times, Eduardo noticed. It was unexpected, and Eduardo made it his personal mission to change it. Knowing Mark liked to be in charge of all situations, Eduardo would lead him to the bedroom. He would push him down roughly, the small dorm bed creaking under the weight, and take the lead. He would reach back slowly, Mark left to sit there and watch until Eduardo was ready.

It didn’t take long until one day Mark asked, “Why do you always like to be on top?”

“Mark, we’ve had sex five times, and the first time we did it in missionary. I hardly call four times ‘always.’”

“You should have just told me I was doing something wrong.”

“Maybe I do just like being on top,” Eduardo said with a smirk.

Mark stood up so fast his computer chair toppled over. Eduardo was studying on Mark’s bed, so it was easy for Mark to straddle and pin him down. He nipped at the sensitive skin behind Eduardo’s ear and palmed his growing erection through his pants. Little details Mark never paid attention to were driving Eduardo crazy, and it felt so right.

Eduardo lay limp on the bed with the thin sheet covering him from the waist down. Mark had put his boxers back on and returned to coding. He looked back occasionally, admiring Eduardo as he breathed in and out. “If you want something Wardo,” he said slowly. “You should tell me. Don’t be cryptic.”

—————————————————

“I want you,” Eduardo moaned, slamming Mike against the door of his hotel room.

“Yeah, okay. Whatever Wardo,” Mike managed to say. His shirt was already half unbuttoned, his chest heaving as he breathed harshly. “Whatever you want.”

“I want you inside me as I come. I want to wrap my legs around you and feel like I don’t end where you begin. I want to hold you when we’re both spent and talk quietly about anything except how fucked up everything is right now.”

“Oh, wow. You’re very straight forward.”

“Force of habit,” Eduardo said. He finished taking Mike’s shirt off and began kissing down his torso. “Bed?”

“Since you didn’t mention anything about the door, then yeah. Let’s go.”

Eduardo stripped as he made his way over to the bed and sat down effortlessly. Mike stood there, not even trying to hide that he was staring. It had been awhile since someone looked at Eduardo like that, so he ended up blushing. His confidence started to falter and he realized they should probably wait until ‘Mark Zuckerberg’ was scrawled in that chicken scratch of Mark’s on the settlement papers. Mike went from leering to a look of genuine concern.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked, easing himself onto the bed.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Eduardo pulled the sheet from underneath and wrapped it around himself. “Maybe we shouldn’t until the depositions are over.”

“Oh shit. Wardo, if you don’t want to do this, just tell me. Nothing will change in our professional relationship. Then, once he signs, we’ll part ways.”

“No, I do want this Mike. I just… I don’t want to fuck it up. I fucked things up with Mark, and I haven’t liked someone as much as I liked him since. Until you.”

“Well, I wasn’t there, so I honestly can’t say, but it sounded like Mark is the one who fucked up your romantic relationship,” Mike said. He crawled under the sheet but kept his distance. “It’s been three years, though. You deserve someone who will help you move on.”

“And you think you could be it, huh?” Eduardo asked, laughing.

“I could be. This isn’t me trying to get in your pants. Considering you aren’t wearing pants right now. I like you too. You’re the first person who hired me and didn’t treat me like a sleaze from the beginning. Even most of the other lawyers are tough on me since I’m the rookie. And Harvey? I vie for his attention, and he tries so hard to show he doesn’t care.”

“Did you two ever…?”

“That obvious?” Mike mumbled and Eduardo nodded “Just once. Not too long after I got hired. He isn’t the one for settling down, and I wasn’t really either. I started this new life, though, and I think I’m ready to stop acting like the college drop… college kid that I was.”

“This conversation is getting very serious,” Eduardo said. He smiled, leaning over to give Mike a quick kiss. “We should try this when we get back to New York. I was thinking of finally buying a place there, and I should have the money then. We can see where it goes from there.”

“That sounds like a good plan to me.”

—————————————————

“Harvey informs me I should settle,” Mark said. He pushed the settlement papers back to the middle of the table.

“Yes,” Mike said sounding confused. “That’s why we’re here Mr. Zuckerberg.”

“What Mr. Zuckerberg meant to say is that he insists he isn’t signing the papers until discussing some things with Mr. Saverin first. They do not pertain to the case,” Harvey clarified.

“Marilyn, come on. What is going on?”

“Harvey, you didn’t run this by me. Today is the last day. Is that all the time you need?” Marilyn asked.

“Yes, today is more than enough.”

“Then it’s alright Mike. As long as Mr. Zuckerberg signs the papers today.”

“Wardo, once I sign these, it doesn’t change anything between us personally,” Mark said firmly.

“Alright,” Eduardo replied.

“You’ll finally move out to California then?”

Eduardo looked quickly to Mike and frowned. “No Mark. I’m staying in New York.”

“But what about us?”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake. Mark, we broke up. It’s been three years. What, is it not official because it wasn’t on Facebook?” Eduardo had started yelling, his face flushed. Mike put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I miss my best friend,” Mark said. He was so quiet compared to Eduardo, everyone almost didn’t hear him.

“You don’t miss your CFO, though?”

“You weren’t right for the company. You know that Wardo. I miss talking to you. Don’t tell them, but Chris and Dustin are good friends. Chris is too serious, though, and Dustin is…”

“He’s unique,” Eduardo said with a small laugh.

“Okay, this has gone on long enough,” Mike said.

Marilyn nodded. “Mr. Zuckerberg, could you sign the papers? Then we will brief you individually.”

“He’s still as goofy as he was back at Harvard,” Mark said, ignoring the lawyers.

“I know,” Eduardo said wistfully. “I talk to them sometimes. Even Billy once in awhile. On Facebook.”

“I was surprised you still use yours.”

“You made a great site.”

“No, we did Wardo.”

“Not that this isn’t heartwarming,” Harvey muttered. “We have much to do before we’re finished. Mr. Zuckerberg? You can use my pen.”

Mark took the pen from Harvey and signed his name in all the appropriate places. Eduardo smiled when he saw his hand writing was still atrocious. “You deserve this money.”

“We don’t work well together Mark.”

“Are you talking about Facebook or us? You’re always being cryptic.”

“I meant both,” Eduardo said and stood up. “I’ll Facebook you.”

—————————————————

Harvey had managed to find out the flight Mike had booked back to New York through Pearson and Hardman. Mike scrambled to find his seat, the plane about to leave, and groaned when he saw Harvey sitting straight in the seat next to Mike’s.

“Late as usual rookie,” Harvey said.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be flying first class?”

“The firm pays for your ticket and you pick coach? Honestly?”

“It’s humbling,” Mike mumbled. “What do you want?”

“Am I not allowed to sit with my associate? It’s going to be a long flight. At least I know you won’t annoy me. Well, not as much as some stranger.”

Mike sighed as he settled into his seat. “Just say it. I know you’re dying to.”

“See where caring so much gets you? You fell for that kid hard, didn’t you? Even Zuckerberg saw it written all over your face and he’s horrible at reading people. Now the depositions are over and you’re going your separate ways now that you’ve realized he’s still hung up on the ‘one that got away.’”

“You’re wrong. Well, you are right to an extent.”

“I’m always right,” Harvey said. The flight attendant came down the aisle then, asking if they needed anything. Mike let Harvey celebrate for another minute or so as he ordered their drinks and watched the attendant walk away, not very discreetly.

“I did fall for Wardo,” Mike said startling Harvey.

“You have to stop calling him that silly nickname.”

“But see,” Mike continued. “That’s all you got right. We aren’t going our separate ways. Wardo is staying another day in California to visit Hughes and Moskovitz. Then he’s flying back out to New York and we’re going to dinner, again, and see where things go from there.”

“You can’t date a client,” Harvey said. He tried to hide his shock, and he did well. Mike could still tell.

“He’s not my client anymore Pearson will get paid, and then Wardo is going to hire another lawyer for his personal business. He isn’t expecting to need an expert closer any time soon.”

Harvey smiled and, when their drinks arrived, proposed a toast. “To Mike and Eduardo.”

“Are you serious or is this just you scrounging for an insult when you don’t have one?”

“I’m serious. Good for you.”

“Thanks Harvey,” Mike said. “Hey, who knows? Maybe you’ll be next.”

“Don’t push it rookie.”

—————————————————

Chris was seated at the bar when Eduardo arrived at the restaurant. His hair was a bit longer and he wasn’t wearing cargo shorts, but other than that he looked exactly the same. Eduardo knew for a fact that he looked tired. More tired than anyone his age had the right to be. He hoped he looked happier now because Mike did make him happy. The text from him that morning saying he and Harvey had arrived in New York just fine made Eduardo beam, his cheeks hurt from smiling.

“Hey Wardo,” Chris said. He stood up from his stool and hugged Eduardo tight.

“Hey Chris. Still waiting on Dustin I see.”

“Yeah, he hasn’t changed one bit. To be honest, though, I wouldn’t want him to.”

“Aw Chris, I knew you cared,” Dustin said walking up behind the two men. “C’mon. I’m starved. Let’s get a table. The sooner we order, the sooner we eat… and Wardo tells us about his new beau.”

“I should have known you’d figure it out.”

“A little birdie called Facebook informed me. You checked his page like a hundred times.”

“Hackers,” Eduardo muttered.

“Wait, what about a beau?” Chris asked.

The three of them found a table and placed their orders before Chris and Dustin started firing questions at Eduardo.

“So it was the young lawyer who deposed us?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, that’s the guy,” Dustin answered for Eduardo. “He’s totally dreamy. Even I can admit it man. You did good Wardo.”

Chris made a face and Eduardo just laughed. “Thank you Dustin.”

“You glad to be going home?” Dustin asked.

“Those depositions seemed to go on forever,” Chris added.

“Yeah, I miss New York actually. I think I’m going to love settling down there permanently. Moving back and forth the past few years grew tedious. I only have to inform my clients in Singapore, shut down business and then expand my state side clients.”

“That’s great,” Chris said.

“Mhm yeah,” Dustin said around a mouthful of breadsticks. “And what about Mark?”

“Dustin.”

“No, it’s okay,” Eduardo said. “It’s going to take awhile, but I think we’ll be okay. Friends again, and no talking about Facebook.”

“Rule number one: Don’t talk about Facebook,” Dustin said dramatically. Chris threw a piece of crust at him. Yes, still exactly the same, Eduardo thought.

—————————————————

Four Months Later

The Facebook chat window popped up before Eduardo could sign out. He was going to be late for movie night and he honestly only checked to tell whoever it was he had to go.

Mark Zuckerberg: hey wardo.

Eduardo Saverin: I can’t talk right now Mark.

Mark Zuckerberg: i know. movie night. i just wanted to know if you’re comin to the next share holder meetin. we’re goin out afterward, though i honestly don’t know why. dustin’s bringin steph, chris is bringin sean (his sean. not parker.) and i’ll be there – hopefully not dateless. you should bring mike.

Eduardo Saverin: That sounds nice Mark. I’ll ask him.

Mark Zuckerberg: have fun wardo.

Mark signed off then, and Eduardo did so as well. He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. Mike was waiting outside of Eduardo’s apartment with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“That late, huh?” Eduardo asked.

“I expected it,” Mike explained. “So now we shouldn’t be if we can get a cab. But first…” Mike leaned in and gave Eduardo a quick kiss.

“So there’s this get together after the next share holder meeting,” Eduardo said as Mike tried to hail a cab. “Mark invited us.”

“Us? You mean me too?”

“Yeah, and I thought since he never did unleash that virus on your computer that you might want to come.”

“If it’s important to you, I’ll be there,” Mike said pressing another kiss to Eduardo’s lips. “I might have to bribe Harvey though. He still cringes every time he hears Mark’s name.”

“Hey, he only had to spend a few weeks with him. I spent two and a half years and I was fine.”

“Wardo, you sued him. Plus, it’s not that. Harvey is still sore that he lost. Especially since it was to me.”

“I think he’ll let you since it gets you out of the office for a few days.”

A taxi finally pulled up to the curb, and Eduardo and Mike quickly got inside. Mike gave the address of the movie theater and then said, “I’ll ask Jessica.”

The sun had started to set, and Eduardo had to stop himself from laughing. Driving off into the sunset? How cliché. It wasn’t the ending he had anticipated when everything had started, but it was a damn happy one.


End file.
